Broken
by choose joy xox
Summary: They were like shattered pottery. Two broken pieces that fit together perfectly. Alone they were useless, but together they could accomplish anything. A continuation of the very unsatisfactory ending Spoby scene in 4x16, because I don't believe that Toby would have left his sobbing girlfriend alone in his living room. Read and review!


**So, I think like all of you I didn't exactly appreciate the way the had SPENCER FREAKING HASTINGS RUINING MY LIFE WITH HER TEARS at the end of the last episode. This is my opinion on how it should have ended.**

**This is pretty short, but it wouldn't get out of my head, so yeah! I wanted to post it today, before the episode tomorrow night. Since there isn't any Spoby in this episode I thought we could all use our fix!**

**Those of you waiting for a More Than Words update! It's almost ready and it will be up when I get a few more reviews or on Wednesday, so sit tight! It's going to be a good one.**

**Review and let me know what you think!**

_"Let it go Spencer. It's over!"_

It started with one single tear trailing down her right cheek. Shortly after it was followed by another and another until she was silently sobbing into her long hands.

Perfectionism ran through her heavily caffeinated body, so when things didn't necessarily go right it was always a blow to her ego. But this was different. This was so much worse. She was just trying to help. She didn't mean to hurt anyone, and she wouldn't have done it had she not thought that it was the right thing to do. Emotion was hard for her. Tears were a sign of weakness in the Hastings house, and she had been told to stop her sniveling too many times for her to deem it acceptable.

She had never quite realized how deeply Emily's love for Alison had gone, and she hadn't anticipated this kind of harsh reaction. The way she had looked at her when she realized that it was Spencer who had followed her to the warehouse wasn't going to be something that she soon forgot. Instead of the easy acceptance and love that was usually present all she saw was accusation and anger. She didn't mean to hurt Em, but honestly, she couldn't bring herself to regret her decision. Alison was playing them. She was sure of it. And Alison would hurt Emily again over her dead body.

And Toby. _Toby. _She never wanted to hurt him, but didn't he understand? This wasn't just about his mom now. Her father was involved. He was lying to her, and she wanted to know why. She was beginning to think that dishonesty was the only way to communicate in Rosewood. The fact that her father could look her in the eye and lie to her caused her stomach to turn in distress. What was going on?

God, and the way that Toby looked at her. She hadn't seen him so angry or upset since the night in the motel when she finally found out that he wasn't really working for Mona, and it was just bringing back so many memories. The confusion when she unearthed his Radley badge in the cluttered junk drawer. The nausea and fear that nearly overwhelmed her when she waited in her kitchen to see if he would come for the key. The sharp sting of despair and betrayal when he turned around in the black hoodie. The overwhelming grief when she thought that body in the woods was his. When she thought that he was dead it was as though nothing would ever be okay again. Even when she thought that he had betrayed her in the worst way possible he meant everything to her, and she didn't know how to go on without him. There was a reason why she kept these memories locked in the back of her mind.

The tears ran hard and fast down her heated cheeks. As the sobs shook through her body she thought about how she could fix this. Having two of the most important people in her life angry with her wasn't okay. She had to fix it.

"Spence?"

His sad voice startled her, and she used the back of her sleeve to wipe away the tears on her cheeks. But it was useless because they were quickly replaced by newly escaped tears. He knelt down on the ground in front of her and took her face in his hands, cupping her cheeks on either side. His thumb wiped away the tears as well as he could manage. While he did that she took in his haggard appearance, and her heart hurt for him as she took in his blood shot eyes and tear stained cheeks.

"Toby, I'm sorry," she whispered desperately. Even if she didn't deserve it all she wanted was his forgiveness.

He paused momentarily before perching on the edge of the couch and pulling her tightly to his side. Hesitantly he began to gently run his fingers through her soft, brown hair. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Spence. I'm the one that should be apologizing."

Toby was one of those people whose tears were always audible in their voice. He wore his emotions on his sleeve. His sensitivity was something that she loved about him, but not right now. When he was in pain she was in pain too. She pushed away from his side so that she could look at him, and the tears in his eyes were breaking her heart. It was a shame that the best person she knew had to deal with so much sadness. "Hey. You have nothing to apologize for. This is your family and you have every right in the world to be done with it. It's just that my dad is being sneaky about this, and I wanted to know what he was hiding. But I'll drop it, I swear. Just please don't be mad at me."

He closed his eyes, and when he opened them again it seemed as though he had garnered a measure of control over himself. His hand grasped hers and pulled it up to his mouth to press a gentle kiss to her knuckles. "God, Spence. I promised myself last year when you cried at the motel that I would never be the cause of your pain again. I've done a really bad job of that."

She stretched her neck upward and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. One of her hands found it's way to the back of his neck and the other tangled up in his hair. He responded immediately, his lips responding eagerly to her movements. His finger tips ran lightly up and down her back. Spencer slid her mouth away from Toby's and down his neck. She left behind a trail of light kisses until she reached his collar bone where she paused.

With her lips hovering infinitesimally over the pronounced bone she took a deep calming breath and pulled away so that she could look into his eyes. Her hands slid down his arms. When she felt the goosebumps she left in her wake she couldn't stop a small, satisfied smile from stretching across her swollen lips. "Listen to me, okay? I need you to listen and hear me," she said in a soft, husky voice.

She waited until he acknowledged her before continuing. "I've always been fiercely independent, but not because I want to be. It was more because I never trusted that other people would be there for me if I needed them. But all of that changed when I met you. I meant what I said in my room that day, Toby. You're my safe place to land, and that's never changed. If anything the sentiment has grown stronger the longer we've been together. I've always felt safe and cared for with you. Don't apologize for having feelings. I've never loved anyone or anything as much as I love you, and there's nothing in the world could ever change that."

There was no hesitation in his movements. As soon as she finished speaking he put his hand on the small of her back and lowered her carefully to the couch. Making sure not to burden her with any of his weight he leaned over her slim body and attacked her mouth with his, but his lips didn't stay there for long. He quickly moved his lips down the length of her throat. "I love you so much," he murmured, his breath tickling her neck.

"I love you too," she whispered, meaning every word of it. It didn't matter what was to come as long she she had Toby by her side. They were like shattered pottery. Two broken pieces that fit together perfectly. Alone they were useless, but together they could accomplish anything.


End file.
